


hunter's herbs

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's still not the gardening type. This is just all necessary stuff, you know, for the hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunter's herbs

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #19: Skull

Contrary to popular belief, hunting wasn’t all kicking ass and taking names. Well, maybe it was, for the most part – Dean couldn’t deny he’d seen more than his fair share of blood, gore, death, and all-around freaky shit. It definitely wasn’t an easy job, no matter how you looked at it.

However, hunting had its slower moments. Sometimes, you were the one that sat at home, researching through a hundred dusty tomes for that one snippet of information that would end up saving your partner’s life. Sometimes you were the one interviewing the witnesses, or schmoozing the cops. Those things were, of course, pretty damn important to the job – half of the whole thing, actually – even if there was no stealth or combat needed.

Another oft-unmentioned part of the job? Gathering your hunter’s ingredients. Everything – every herb, bit of wood, jug of holy water, or appropriately-blessed weapon that had been lost or destroyed over the course of the many jobs they worked.

Luckily, the Men of Letters – for all that they hadn’t been, as Henry so vehemently insisted, anything comparable to hunters – had had an extensive garden at their disposal for just this purpose. Anything they’d needed for their spells they’d grown right on home base, practically in the back yard. After its many years of abandonment, the garden had been pretty wild when Sam and Dean moved into the Bunker – but now it was almost _tidy._

“Dean, the eyebright’s running a bit low.”

That was just the perfect example right there – if this had been a week after they’d first come to the Bunker, Dean would have absolutely _no_ clue where the fuck the eyebright was in all the overgrowth and dead bramble. Now, however, he could stride confidently over to the westernmost plot – where most of the herbs he used for cooking as well as hunting grew – and immediately dig up a handful of leafy, white-flowered plants.

“Right, Cas, what’s next?”

Cas had his own harvest of hunter’s-plants thrown over one arm, tiny jars clinking together in the scratchy bag Sam had brought back from one of those eco-friendly grocer’s. In his other hand was the crinkled bit of notebook paper Sam had scrawled their list on, most of which was now crossed carefully out.

“Rue, as well as lavender. And ash bark,” Cas listed dutifully. Then his face creased in an expression of mild disgust.

“What’s up?”

“It seems we are _also_ running low on small animal skulls.”

Yeah, that was hunting, alright. Even the mundane tasks usually had a bit of _what the fuck_ thrown in for good measure.

“Leave it to me, Cas,” Dean assured his friend, feeling warm at the relieved smile Cas directed at him even if the task he’d taken on wasn’t anything _that_ bad. Gross, sure – but compared to the shit they usually dealt with? Not so much.


End file.
